The Final Stand
by jonk012
Summary: Blu and his family were living peacefully. Suddenly a group of birds comes and cause destruction. All of the other birds tried to stop them but they were quickly defeated. Seeing that their home was about to be taken over. Blu and his family try to find birds that can help them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day. The birds were singing as usual. But Nico and Pedro were cleaning up the club.

"Hey nico. Why do we always have to clean up the club. I mean why can't any other bird do it. Every time we throw a party or a celebration and it get's messed up while we have to stay and clean it while every other bird flies away".

Nico looked at Pedro.

"Pedro, I'm the one that has to clean it up. You just sit there and eat the remaining stuff. And I think that you should stop because you gained a lot of pounds".

Pedro narrowed his eyes at Nico.

"Hey, I am not fat. In fact I'm might even be losing weight".

There was silence. Until suddenly a evil smile grew on Nico's beak and he quickly flew over to Pedro and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey Nico. What was that for. Come on help me get up please".

Nico didn't listen. Instead he grabbed Pedro in his small talons and started to roll him.

"Come on Nico. Please stop".

Nico continued to roll Pedro. But after a while he finally stopped and went to get some fruit to eat. After he came back, he saw that Pedro was still struggling to get up.

"Man Pedro. I went to get something to eat and you still didn't get up. That proves that you are fat. So why don't you just admit it".

Pedro just sighed. And after a while he finally got back up.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am a little bit fat. I guess I while try to lose some weight".

As soon as Pedro said that. A random candy bar rolled up to him.

"Hey, look. A candy bar".

Pedro quickly jumped on it and started eating it. After he was done he looked up to see Nico looking at him.

"What?". Pedro asked.

"I thought that you said that you will lose some weight".

Pedro narrowed his eyes at Nico.

"Look, Nico. I happen to like my fat. I like the way it jiggles when I walk".

Nico didn't answer. Instead he just pushed Pedro down again and went to clean the rest of the club. After a while Pedro finally got back up again and flew over to Nico who was just smiling at him.

"Man, that was not cool. And what's with the creepy smile. Quit it out before any more birds fly here and see you staring at me like that. They might get the wrong idea".

Nico dropped his creepy smile and put on a confused look.

"What do you mean?".

Pedro just looked at Nico.

"Man, with you smiling at me like that. Some other birds might think that we like each other".

Nico nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen".

Pedro nodded and went to finish cleaning up the club. But he tripped on a stick and fell down again.

"Man, why do I always do this. Oh,well. At least I'll just play with my fat until someone helps me".

Nico just stood there and watched with a disturbed look as he saw Pedro play with his fat.

Suddenly, two blue and yellow macaws came and landed on the ground.

"Uh…could I help you guys?".

The birds didn't answer. It seemed like they were waiting for someone. Suddenly, more birds came and landed on the ground right next to Nico. And a Steller's sea eagle came and landed with a large thud on the ground.

"W-what do you guys want?".

The eagle looked at Nico and smiled.

"**My name is Titus. And I need to use your club. So if you would just hand it over to me that would be great. Or…..i could just kill you**".

Nico became angry.

"No. We would not just give our club to you".

Titus just looked at Nico.

"**What, are you and your friend that can't stop playing with his fat going to stop us. Because you guys are the only birds here**".

Nico looked around and saw that they were in fact the only birds here. And he saw Pedro continue to play with his fat.

"Yeah, you are going to have to fight us if you're going to take this club".

Titus just looked at Nico and smiled again.

"**Okay, if you think that you could beat me. Then why don't you go ahead and attack me**".

Nico just stood there for a while. But suddenly he just flew and tried to claw him. But Titus just dodged it and knocked Nico down with his claws. Seeing this, Pedro decided to finally stop playing with his own fat and help. He quickly got up and flew over to Titus and clawed him in the face which seemed to have no effect on him. Titus just turned toward Pedro and dug his massive claws into Pedro's stomach and threw him on the ground.

"**Well, that was easy. Now the club is ours. And now the next part in my plan will start. And no one will be able to stop me**".

**Well, it looks like Titus has a plan. And will anyone be able to stop him. We'll see. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Blue macaw opened his eyes as the morning was still young.. He sat up and stretched his dark blue wings out. He smacked his beak together and rubbed his tired eyes. He was in a den. But it was no ordinary den. It was the one that he chose so he and Jewel

Could be with each other. Blu looked around his hollow for a little bit and saw that the one he loved was still sleeping. He decided that since Jewel mostly got the food. He thought that he should get the food for her this time. He looked back at Jewel who was still sleeping and flew out of his hollow. He did not have to go far at all since his hollow was pretty close to a mango tree. And he now had the experience of learning which fruits were good and which ones were not. But it wasn't easy for him to do. You can't just abandon a custom that you were used to for fifteen years. But Blu surprisingly learned quickly. Most birds would take a while to do this stuff. But not learned quickly and he needed to. He had to learn how to live in the jungle. He was bounded in a way. Bounded with the bird that he loves. And he also didn't just learn how to find a hollow. He also learned how to develop defense systems to warn him if predators were near and he could also tell were everything was. He soon came to a mango tree. He plucked one off the tree with hos talons and quickly flew off. He did not get far. As soon as he started to fly he heard a familiar voice. He quickly looked and saw that it belonged to one of his friends that helped him and Jewel fall in love with each other.

"Hey, Blu!. How's it going?".

Blu turned quickly towards Rafael.

"Hey, Rafael. It's going good".

Blu sooned realized that Jewel was still sleeping and covered his beak and this got a confused look from Rafael as he landed.

"What are you doing Blu?".

Blu began to say the words quickly so that Rafael could not hear him.

"What?. What did you say Blu?".

"Nothing, Rafael. It's just that Jewel was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up otherwise she would be very angry with me".

"So you're wife sleeps a lot?".

"Yeah, you can say that". Blu said in agreement.

There was silence until Rafael decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Blu. How are you and Jewel doing?".

Blu smiled.

"We're doing good. We have kids and they are doing good as well".

Rafael had a surprised look.

"WHAT. YOU GUYS HAD KIDS TOGETHER?".

Blu nodded.

"Wow. So I guess that you guys did what you were sent here to do didn't you?".

Blu rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Uh…..yeah. I guess we did".

Rafael just started smiling at Blu. This made things awkward for Blu.

"Uh…Rafael. What's with the creepy smile?".

Before Rafael had time to answer. Another voice came out of nowhere and surpised Blu and Rafael.

"Rafael!. We need your help".

Rafael turned and saw Nico and Pedro flying towards them. They then landed on the branch that Blu and Rafael were on.

"Nico". Greeted Blu. What are you guys doing here?".

"Hold up Blu. I'm trying to catch my breathe here. Man, that's my exercise for the year".

Nico narrowed his eyes at Pedro.

"See, Pedro. That even proves that you're fat. So why don't you just admit it".

Pedro narrowed his eyes at Nico.

"I already admitted that I was fat. But I also told you that I happen to like my fat. And I'm not going to lose weight".

Nico then smiled.

"Fine. Then I guess that I would just have to push you down again".

Pedro just looked at Nico.

"I'll just keep on playing with my fat then".

Nico just shook his head and turned towards Blu and Rafael who both had disturbed looks.

"I try to get him to lose weight. But he won't listen to me. Anyway, guys. Our club has been taken over".

Blu and Rafael's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"WHAT!. What do you mean that the club's been taken over?".

Nico looked at them.

"Yeah, a group of birds just came in and attacked us. They took over the club".

Blu and Rafael looked at each other and back at Nico and Pedro.

"Yeah. They even stopped me from playing with my fat man. That isn't cool".

Blu looked at Nico and Pedro and said something.

"Okay, guys. I guess I'll help you get your club back. But first I need to give this to Jewel".

This got confused looks from Nico and Pedro.

"What, I thought that since Jewel got food for me. That I would get food for her". Blu said.

Blu then flew towards his hollow and Rafael flew towards his own hollow.

Meanwhile back at the club. Titus and his men were planning something.

"Yes. I can't wait to start my plan. Soon all of these birds would be part of my group. But I'll wait. But my plan will start". Titus then laughed. But one of his men which was revealed to be a purple gallinule.

"Sir, the club is secured. There is no one that is here. So do we go ahead with the plan?".

Titus looked at him.

"**No, not yet. But we will".**

The purple gallinule nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile, Blu landed on the ground. He looked in the hollow and saw that Jewel was just starting to wake up and she looked at Blu and smiled. Blu smiled at her and pushed the fruit towards her and she began to eat it.

"Good morning Jewel".

Jewel looked at Blu.

"Good morning Blu. How is your day going?".

Blu smiled and looked at Jewel.

"It's going good. But Nico and Pedro came to me this morning and said that there club has been taken over".

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise at this. But before she could say anything Blu started to talk again.

"But it's okay Jewel. I'll just send someone over there to see what's going on".

Jewel continued to look at Blu.

"Yeah, but who are you going to send. And what happens when he get's caught?".

Blu walked over to Jewel and put his wing around her for comfort.

"It's okay Jewel. He won't get caught. And besides, he's just going to go over there and see what there planning to do".

Jewel looked at Blu and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Blu. You can help them. But be careful".

Blu stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"I'm always careful".

Jewel just looked at him.

"Okay, maybe not always. But I will be careful".

Blu then flew out of his hollow to see what they are going to plan next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blu landed in his hollow. Once he got there he saw that Jewel was also in there.

"Hey, Jewel. Something's going on at the club. And we are going to send someone to go check it out."

Jewel looked at Blu.

"What's going on. And who are you going to send?."

Blu looked at Jewel.

"Well, Nico and Pedro said that the club's been taken over. And I'm going to find someone to go over there to check it out."

Jewel just continued to look at Blu.

"Well, who are you going to send over there?."

"I don't know. Maybe Nico or Pedro. Or I might just go over there myself." Blu said.

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT!. You can't go over there. What if they catch you then they'll kill you."

"Well, I have to go over there to see what is going on." Blu said

After a little bit Blu continued to speak.

"I'll send Nico to go check it out."

Jewel looked at Blu happy and Blu flew out of the hollow.

Meanwhile, Titus flew down to a blue and yellow macaw to tell him something.

"**You. Go and get the birds to come here for a meeting. It's time to start my plan**." Titus then laughed and flew away.

The blue and yellow macaw nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile, Blu landed in Nico and Pedro's hollow.

"Hey, guys. Since you said that your club was taken over. I think that Nico should go over there and see what they are planning."

Nico's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"WHAT!. I can't go see what they're doing. I'll get caught and they'll probably kill me. And we did fly by there and we saw that there was a lot of birds by the club making sure no one goes in."

"Come on Nico . You're not going to get caught."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Blu.

"How do you know that."

Blu just looked at Nico.

"I just do. Now I need you to go to the club. If we don't see what they're planning then it may be too late to stop them."

Nico just looked at the ground then at Pedro who just looked back at him.

"Fine, I'll go see what they're doing."

Blu smiled.

"Thanks, Nico. And once you find out what they are going to do you tell us so we could come up with a plan to stop them."

Nico nodded and Blu then flew out of their hollow.

"Well, I guess it's time to see why they took our club."

Nico then flew out of the hollow and towards the club.

Meanwhile, Titus was preparing with his plan when suddenly a blue-fronted amazon parrot landed on the ground right by him.

"Sir, once we get all of the birds here. What else do we do?."

Titus narrowed his eyes at him.

"**Once we get all of the birds here. We take over Rio. We kill anyone who tries to stop us**."

Meanwhile, Nico landed above Titus and was listening.

"Great, so they are going to try to take over the jungle. But how are they going to do it?."

Titus stopped talking for a moment as if he heard Nico. But then started talking again.

"**Now, my plan is about to start. It looks like they sent someone to see what we were up to**."

Nico gulped. Titus did know that he was there. Titus looked at Nico and smiled. Seeing this, Nico quickly flew form the place he was and tried to get out of the club. Once he was out he sighed thinking that he was going to escape.

"Well, I'm glad that I got out of that. Now I can go tell Blu about their plans."

As Nico was about to go tell Blu. He felt talons digging into him and they slammed him on the ground.

"**Looks like someone was trying to figure out our plans. Well, **we'll** deal with him later." **

Suddenly birds started landing on the ground and Titus flew and landed on the ground right next to them.

"**I am here to take over Rio. You will be killed if you try to stop me."**

Suddenly, a blue and yellow macaw flew out of the crowd and tried to attack Titus. But Titus moved out of the way and dug his talons into the blue and yellow macaw and slammed him on the ground. Before the blue and yellow macaw could do anything else Titus then dug his talons into the blue and yellow macaws throat killing him. Seeing this, a lot more birds flew and tried to attack Titus. But Titus quickly beat them.

"**Now, if you are done trying to kill me. It looks like I am going to take over Rio and none of you will be able to stop me." **Titus said.

The birds then flew away as they tried to come up with a plan to stop Titus. Meanwhile Titus landed by Nico who was in a cage.

"Well, didn't you own this club"?."

Nico didn't answer. He just narrowed his eyes at Titus.

"**No matter, if you don't want to answer me. Then I guess I'll just have to kill you. But I need** **you."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico was trapped in a cage as he had been caught trying to figure out what Titus's plans were. And now he was in a dark room trapped in a cage and not knowing what they are going to do to him. He was hoping that Blu or some other bird would find him. But he didn't even know if he was in the club anymore how would someone be able to find him. Suddenly, Nico heard a large thud like someone landed right next to him. He looked to see what it was, but all he could see was a dark room. Suddenly,Titus then walked towards him and smiled evilly at him.

"**Well, it looks like someone was trying to see what we were doing. Now you could tell us what you were doing here, or we could just** **kill you**".

Nico didn't answer him. Instead He just gave him a angry look.

"**Well, sine you won't answer me. I guess I'll just have to kill you".**

Titus then opened the cage and grabbed Nico and threw him on the ground. Nico groaned as he hit the ground, he tried to back on his talons but Titus dug his talons into him and threw him against the wall.

"**Now, are you going to tell me why you were here?".**

Before Nico could do anything Titus grabbed Nico again and dug his talons into Nico's throat.

Titus then slammed Nico on the ground again. Titus then clawed Nico across the stomach.

"**Now, I will stop if you would just tell me why you were here. Or I could just simply keep doing this**".

Nico's body was filled with pain as he felt Titus grab him and slam him on the ground. There was nothing that he could do. He had no chance against Titus. He could barely move as Titus kept grabbing him and slamming him on the ground. And every time Nico tried to get up Titus would just dig his talons into him and throw him back down.

"F-fine, I'll tell you why I was here".

Titus stopped slamming Nico on the ground and looked at him.

"**Good. Now tell me".**

Nico looked at Titus.

"After you took over the club. I went to someone named Blu to see if he could take the club back. But he told me to come over here so that I could see what you were planning. Then he would be able to come up with a plan to stop you".

Titus looked at Nico and threw him back on the ground.

"**Well, this bird named Blu thinks he could stop me. Okay, then if he thinks that he could stop me then I guess I'll just have to bring him over here".**

Nico looked at Titus with a confused look.

"How are you going to get Blu to come over here?".

Titus looked at Nico.

"**Well, once he sees that you haven't come back to tell him what was going on. He'll come looking for you."**

Titus then turned and looked at a blue –throated macaw.

"**You, put Nico back in the cage. I need to continue with the rest of my plan."**

Titus was about to leave but Nico asked a question.

"Wait. How is Blu going to find me. I'm not at the club anymore?".

Titus turned and looked towards Nico.

"**That's what you think".**

Titus then flew away.

Meanwhile, Blu was in his hollow wondering were Nico was.

"Where is he. He should have been back already. Maybe you were right Jewel. Maybe he did get caught and they probably did kill him".

Jewel walked over to Blu and gently placed her light blue wing on his shoulder.

"It's okay Blu. Nico's fine. He's probably about to tell us what there plan is".

Blu still looked worried and he pushed Jewel's wing off of him and continued to worry about Nico.

Seeing that nothing was working. Jewel walked over to Blu again but this time instead of putting here wing on his shoulder to calm him down. She gave him a long kiss and after they were done. Blu seemed to be much calmer than before.

"Okay, Blu. I'm telling you that Nico is okay. Everything is going to be fine. We will stop these guys that took over the club".

Blu sighed stopped worrying about Nico. Maybe Jewel was right maybe Nico was okay. Blu then turned towards Jewel.

"Well, I'm going to the sanctuary to see if Aaron, Samantha and Stephen are okay".

Jewel nodded and Blu flew out of his hollow to see if his kids were okay.

Meanwhile, Titus was waiting for Blu to come. He saw which was revealed to be a military macaw land right outside the club.

"**You, have you seen Blu come yet?".**

The military macaw looked at him.

"No, sir".

Titus then thought of something.

"**Go check the cage to make sure that Blu isn't trying to sneak Nico out**".

The military macaw nodded and flew to make sure that Nico hadn't escaped.

Meanwhile, as Blu landed outside of the bird sanctuary he heard a lot of noise. As he went to go check it out he saw that there was a whole bunch of birds getting ready to do something. He saw Rafael and flew over to him.

"Rafeal, what's going on. What are they all doing here?".

Rafael looked at Blu.

"We are planning an attack to take the club back. Since every bird that attacked Titus was killed a lot of birds came and now we are going to get the club back".

Blu then looked at Rafael.

"When are you going to launch the attack?".

"Soon". Rafael said.

Blu was about to leave but he decided to ask Rafael a question.

"Oh, Rafael. Have you seen Nico. We sent him to go check on the birds at the club to see what they were up to".

Rafael looked at Blu.

"No, I haven't seen him. But we are about to take the club back".

Blu then flew inside the sanctuary to check on his kids and Titus was at the club.

"**Well, it looks like war is about to start".**

Meanwhile Jewel was in the hollow.

"We got to stop him before it's too late. And no one could stop him".


End file.
